questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Devon Aidendale
Devon Aidendale, the Hero, is the player's character of the series (although any name can be chosen). He was originally from Willowsby where he lived with his parents the Aidendales.Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide, pg XI. Background Devon came from the town of Willowsby (a village in valley a month's journey across the mountains from Spielburg) where he lived with his parents, prior to Quest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero. His parents protested his dream to become a hero, but ultimately conceded to let him train. He had completed his Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School course. He had become a proud and eager new graduate, with honors. He began his first and only visit to his town's Adventurer's Guild Hall and read the quest board looking for a hero for the Spielburg. He left his Eastern homeland to become a hero. He arrived at Spielburg just before an avalanche of snow blocked the only exit, and helped find both the Baron's lost children and drove Baba Yaga from the valley, earning him the title of "Hero of Spielburg". After that, he restored peace to the twin cities of Shapeir and Raseir and was adopted as prince by Sultan Harun al-Rashid, and was into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery by ErasmusHero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, pg. Later he eliminated the demon threat in Tarna, freed the soul of Erana, stopped the summoning of Avoozl, became the king of Silmaria (or refused the throne), and was married (either to Elsa von Spielburg, Katrina, Erana, or Nawar or two or three at the same time depending on the player's class and preferences). Trivia *According to the Hero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, the hero was sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery a while ago. He has distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna. *Devon Aidendale used to give his Aunt Helen hugs and kisses on the cheekQFG4. *He once received a tie as a present on All-Fool's DayQFG1VGA Behind the scenes *The name Devon Aidendale is the name of the character as he appears in the novelized versions of the story within the official Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide by Paula Spiese, Lori Cole,and Corey Cole. In the manuals screenshots of the menu are shown, with the character given amusing sample names, such as "Dingleberry", or "Gonad the Barbarian" (see Hero). *The Quest for Glory series, including Willowsby and Devon Aidendale were officially owned and authorized by the former Sierra Online (currently owned by Activision).From the back matter: "This is the only officially authorized strategy guide to the Quest for Glory series. Don't try to be a hero without it!" According to Corey Cole the hero's name and the name of his village is not given in their version of the universe."And by the way, mentions of "Devon Aidendale" and Willowsby (or Willowdale or whatever the name was) drive me crazy. Devon was just the name Paula Spiese chose for her QG hero, and she used him in the strategy guide she co-wrote with Lori. Those names have no "official place in the canon", except of course they've been enshrined on Wikipedia because they're part of a published book." "We did not name the hero, nor his starting village, for a reason. We wanted every player to imagine their own hero's background so that the player would really become a part of the story. So it's frustrating when I see other people adopt Paula's fantasy as their own. Still, if that makes the game more fun for you, go with it!" For the sake of this wiki, Sierra's version of the Quest for Glory universe is considered the official version. See Also *Hero *Unknown Hero *Jago Daforgo References Category:Characters Category:Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide Category:QFG1 Category:QFG2 Category:QFG3 Category:QFG4 Category:QFGV Category:Paladins Category:Wizards Category:Thieves Category:Fighters